Et en tout ceci je t'engage ma foi
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: Le mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen


« Et en tout ceci je t'engage ma foi… » 

Minas Tirith, jour du Mitan de l'année, année 3019 du Troisième Age 

Le jour se lève, et la ville pavoise déjà…en effet, tout à l'heure, leur roi, déjà surnommé 'Le Bien-Aim', unira son destin à la princesse elfe Arwen, qui est la dame de ses pensées depuis des années. Le destin de ce couple déjà légendaire attendrit les gens de Gondor…

Elessar, dans ses appartements, est déjà réveillé, et regarde le soleil se lever sur le jour qu'il a tant attendu. Bientôt, son écuyer entrera avec son premier valet de chambre, mais il profite de ces derniers instants de solitude…dès demain, Arwen se réveillera à ses côtés, et cela pour le temps qui leur reste à vivre…

Cette idée le fait sourire, et il s'étire dans son lit, parfaitement heureux. Oubliant le cérémonial qui veut qu'il ne se lève que lorsque son premier valet de chambre entrera, il saute prestement de son lit et va écarter les rideaux. La ville blanche s'étend en dessous de lui, les bannières claquent au vent et les gens commencent à monter pour se rassembler sur l'esplanade où aura lieu la cérémonie. 

Pourtant, malgré sa joie, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux…arrivera-t-il à être un bon mari ? Il sait très bien que l'amour ne suffit pas pour vivre en couple au quotidien, aussi fort soit-il…saura-t-il aussi rendre Arwen heureuse ? Elle a fait un très grand sacrifice pour vivre avec lui, il doit absolument s'en montrer digne…

Mais il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant, son Premier Valet de chambre entre, suivi de son écuyer, ils amènent sa tenue. Ensuite, une fois qu'il sera habillé, le Maître Orfèvre du palais ira chercher sa couronne. Anduril attend déjà, reposant dans son fourreau elfique, d'être ceinte…

Il gagne la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, et se plonge dans un bain chaud sentant la lavande, qui a été préparé pour lui. Il se verse de l'eau sur la tête, s'ébroue, ce qui a pour effet de lui faire friser les cheveux, puis achève de se laver et sort de son bain. Son valet l'aide à s'envelopper dans une serviette, et il revient dans sa chambre…

Sa tenue a été préparée sur son lit, les vêtements qu'il portera et son armure cérémonielle. Son manteau bleu marine à galon argenté sera posé sur ses épaules…

Avec l'aide de son valet et de son écuyer, il commence à s'habiller…

Palais, appartements de la reine 

Arwen aussi est réveillée, et sa première dame d'atours prépare sa robe pendant qu'elle fait sa toilette. Les bijoux qu'elle portera ont été amenés du trésor royal, ainsi que le voile des reines de Gondor, qui remonte à des générations…

Enveloppée elle aussi dans une serviette, ses cheveux sombres épandus sur son dos en une masse frisottante, Arwen frissonne malgré le fait que ses femmes la sèchent vigoureusement. Elle est nerveuse en ce jour qu'elle a tant attendu, mais elle a souvent entendu dire autour d'elle qu'une telle nervosité était normale…pourtant, elle qui a tant vécu, elle devrait réussir à se maîtriser…

Ses femmes la parfument ensuite, au point qu'elle a l'impression de ressembler à une cassolette embaumée, puis la ramènent dans sa chambre afin de l'habiller et de la parer. Au-dessus de sous-vêtements de fine toile, elles l'aident à revêtir sa robe, qui ressemble un peu à celle qu'elle portait le jour du couronnement, à cette seule différence qu'elle est blanche, comme il convient à une mariée, en tissu fin, et le col est en bordé de dentelles précieuses entrelacées de fils d'argent. Les manches retombent gracieusement en pans larges et la traîne est un peu plus courte. Un manteau de velours au galon d'argent sera posé sur ses épaules, presque identique à celui que portera Elessar…

Une fois habillée, Arwen se regarde dans son miroir, et écarquille les yeux de surprise : est-ce bien elle ? Ses femmes ont brossé ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent comme l'ébène, et ont posé dessus le voile et un fin diadème, qui sera enlevé lorsqu'elle sera couronnée, à la fin de la cérémonie…

Le blanc de la robe met en valeur son teint de neige, seulement éclairé par un peu de rose à ses joues…pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle est heureuse, malgré le fait qu'elle devra se séparer de son peuple, et de sa famille. 

Lentement, elle se détourne et marche jusqu'à la fenêtre…elle comprend ce que sont le doux et l'amer du choix de Luthien, et cela l'attriste quelque peu, mais elle refuse d'être triste en ce jour si particulier. Enfin elle sera à l'homme qu'elle aime, et elle pourra l'aider et le soutenir sans qu'il y ait le moindre obstacle entre eux…

A cette idée, son teint rosit encore plus, et elle sourit alors que ses femmes achèvent de lui mettre ses bijoux…

Sur l'esplanade, peu à peu, les dignitaires prennent place. Les membres de la Communauté, ainsi que les grands dignitaires du royaume entourent le petit autel où sont posées des gerbes de fleur, un ruban blanc brodé d'or et un coussin avec les alliances. 

Pippin et Merry, fièrement habillés de leurs tenues respectives de Garde de la Citadelle et d'Ecuyer du Rohan attendent près de l'autel, ils seront chargés d'apporter les alliances. Sam et Frodo, eux aussi en costume de cérémonie, apporteront les vases contenant l'eau et l'huile sacrées, et c'est Faramir, vêtu de blanc en sa qualité d'Intendant, qui apportera la couronne de la reine. 

Près d'eux, se tient Arbarad Dùnadan, cousin du roi, capitaine des Rangers depuis la veille. Il sera le second témoin du roi…il a l'air emprunté dans sa tenue de velours noir et argent aux armes du Gondor, et son bras en écharpe témoigne des blessures reçues lors de la bataille du Pelennor, où son frère Halbarad trouva la mort (_voir mon autre one shot 'la fin d'une errance)._

Eomer est présent, ainsi qu'Eowyn, qui se tiendra aux côtés de Faramir, qu'elle épousera prochainement. Près de Gandalf se tiennent Legolas et Gimli, soigneusement vêtus eux aussi…même le Nain a fait toilette pour l'occasion. 

Les Elfes aussi sont présent : Elladan, Elrohir, Galadriel, Celeborn. Elrond attend sa fille, qu'il mènera à l'autel. 

Dans sa chambre, Elessar, revêtu de son armure de cérémonie, pose sa couronne sur ses cheveux soigneusement peignés. Son écuyer lui pose sur les épaules son manteau de 

cérémonie, et son valet lui tend le sceptre d'Annuminas, encore posé sur son coussin de soie rouge. 

Il est temps maintenant pour lui de se rendre à l'autel où le rejoindra Arwen…

Elrond vient chercher sa fille, afin de la mener à l'autel comme il se doit. Il sourit à sa fille, l'embrasse et lui dit :

« Tu es resplendissante… »

Il veut essayer de lui cacher sa douleur, car Arwen lui rappelle trop Celebrian, son épouse…Arwen sent les larmes lui venir aux yeux, mais Elrond lui dit :

« Ne va pas te mettre à pleurer maintenant…que dirait ton époux ? »

Arwen sourit à son père, et pose sa main sur la sienne…Elrond sourit en retour, il sait tout ce que ce jour implique, le renoncement de sa fille à son immortalité mais aussi le début de son bonheur en tant que femme, que mère, que reine. Il veut respecter son choix, quoi que cela implique, aussi dur que cela lui puisse paraître, comme il a respecté celui de Celebrian autrefois…

Elessar attend près de l'autel, accompagné de Faramir et Arbarad, ses témoins. Le peuple s'est tu, et il sent sa nervosité s'amplifier avec le silence.

Alors elle apparaît, si belle, si blanche dans le soleil, son voile blanc masquant ses magnifiques cheveux sombres…ses yeux brillent, mais il la sent aussi nerveuse que lui. 

Elrond est sérieux, comme à son habitude, mais, lorsqu'il croise ses yeux, il y voit de la tristesse mêlée à de la joie. 

Arwen prend place aux côtés de son futur époux, et lui sourit…Elessar lui rend son sourire, et lui prend la main tendrement. 

Pesant chaque mot, y mettant tout son amour, il dit :

« Devant tous je te tiens, Arwen, fille d'Elrond, pour ma femme épousée, pour t'avoir et garder en mon lit et en mon logis, pour le beau et le laid, le meilleur et le pire, dans la maladie et dans la santé, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, et en tout ceci je t'engage ma foi… »

Les yeux d'Arwen n'avaient pas quitté ceux de son époux pendant qu'il disait tout cela, et elle se sentit prête à éclater en sanglots…pourtant, il était temps maintenant pour elle de parler. 

« Devant tous moi, Arwen fille d'Elrond, je me donne à toi pour être ta femme, porter tes enfants et rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, et en tout ceci je t'engage ma foi… »

Alors Merry et Pippin apportèrent les alliances, posées sur un coussin de soie précieuse…Elessar souleva délicatement la main d'Arwen, et passa le mince anneau d'or à son annulaire gauche, et elle fit de même pour lui en tremblant légèrement. 

Alors leurs mains furent liées avec le ruban blanc et Gandalf dit :

« Ils se sont engagés devant nous, qu'il soient désormais mari et femme… »

Tous deux se sourirent, et Elessar embrassa Arwen sous les vivats de la foule… 

Mais la cérémonie n'était pas encore finie…Sam et Frodo s'avancèrent, portant les récipients d'eau et d'huile sacrés, et Faramir prit sur l'autel un coussin où était posée la couronne de la reine, réplique en plus léger de celle du roi. Arwen s'agenouille, et une dame d'honneur enlève le diadème qu'elle portait jusque-là, puis Elessar, soulevant la couronne, la posa délicatement sur la tête de celle qui était désormais son épouse. Arwen leva alors la tête, et Elessar, souriant, l'aida à se relever avant de dire d'une voix forte :

« Voici la reine du Gondor, mon épouse bien-aimée, la Reine Arwen ! »

Et tous s'inclinèrent…Arwen sourit, et sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, une fois de plus. Enfin, après des années de peine, de labeur et de douleur, Elessar était son époux, devant les Valar et devant les Hommes. 

Son regard s'envola au dessus de l'assemblée, et alla se perdre au-dessus du Pelennor, sur ce beau pays de Gondor qui serait désormais sa patrie. Le vent doux fit bouger son voile, et elle sourit à son peuple, à son pays, à son époux. 

Une ère nouvelle commençait…

**FIN**

Bon, voilà le fruit d'une idée que j'ai eue, et que j'ai mise en mots, encouragée par mes fifilles Ella, Elro et surtout Estel, qui a cherché les images pour m'inspirer. Je suis d'avis, à propos de cela, de différencier couronnement d'Elessar et mariage, selon le livre de toute façon ils ne se sont pas mariés tout de suite, près d'un mois et demi après…ce petit one shot est la suite logique d'un autre que j'avais écrit _'La fin d'une errance '_, qui se passait la veille du mariage. 

Voilà, je vous offre cette petite chose, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…


End file.
